moonlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Luiya
These are the Atamarans who fled the slavery and death of Edorlund and journeyed across the Southern Sea to Sentres. They are strong fighters, and close allies with the dwarves. Their homeland is Ceorlund. They originated from Edorlund, their first leader Atama the great, their Naril patron is Naril Nrakdo. They are the descendants of the Atamarans of old. History This history is continued on from the history of the Atamarans on Edorlund, found HERE. Wulf Elfbane, who later fathered the first Atwarven and a heavy racist towards Elves like most Atamarans, was chosen by the Naril Nrakdo to journey across the great sea to a new land - Sentres, the holy land, a place deeply entwined within Atamaran religion, where the High Counsel of the Naril was situated. Wulf brought with him fifty men and fifty women, and guided by their patron Naril they Sentres. It is not known where they landed, but it is known they sailed through The Western Isles. After landing Wulf Elfbane started the Second Age of Men. Once arrived they journeyed south, east of the Slashgron Mountains. After 5 years of toil and hardship the Dwarves stumbled upon them. (Dwarves are the only natives of Sentres). At first they were confused and wary, however and alliance was quickly struck once they got to know eachother. The Dwarves helped the men found two Kingdoms, Estcyndom Est-sin-dom (now Icerun) and Ceorlund Seor-lund. Wulf Elfbane founded his capital by the slopes of the Norguard Mountains in Ceorlund, and proclaimed himself king over the Two Kingdoms of Men. He made a capital also in Estcyndom, and named it Nimrathel Nim-raa-thel. Unbeknownst to the alliance, the Elves had followed the Atamarans. As soon as Ysimazar was found the Faromi Elves attacked. However the alliance was too strong and the Elves were crushed underfoot. More info on the battle can be found on this page: The Battle of Eoram Fields. The Elves retreated to the south where Thaesia was founded. To avoid further disaster the Nariil Nrakdo took on the human form of King Nicklas Wolf-kin I, an entirely immortal and tireless being who became king of the remaining Atamarans with Wulf at his side as Housecarl. The Dwarves by this point had begun to share the racist views the Atamarans had towards the Elves, developing a deep rooted hatred of these unwelcome aliens. The Dwarves taught the Atamarans the ways of the forge, how to work steel and build strong structures that would last. These new skills were put into effect immediately, out were the ways of iron and in were the new ways of steel armour and weapons, but kept were the horns, the sign of a true Atamaran, taken from the first kill they had made on a beast. The Atamarans now proved a formidable foe. The Atamarans in turn passed on some of their knowledge of combat, how to swing a weapon effectively and how to perform archery. In the year 1134 by Mennish Reckoning, the evil forces of the Katunenkil. They transformed the kingdom into Nurgeroth, enslaving or killing its inhabitants, and destroying Nimraethel. You can find out more on the Nurgeroth (and the Icerun) page about what went on in the fallen kingdom from then, until its liberation in mr:3453. This reunion of The Two Kingdoms heralded the start of the Third Age of Men. When the kingdom was liberated it was called Icerun, but this was changed recently to Amelund. (('''Out-of-lore: '''you may find that in the wiki Amelund may still be called Icerun, even after liberation. I am working to fix this.)) Now we are at the present day, the year 4 in the Third age of Man by Mennish Reckoning, and it is up to us to ensure it lasts. 3460 years after the War of Atamara, and 3457 after the discovery of Sentres, Wulf is dead but the Naril Nrakdo is here, watching over us. Category:Man